dear death
by Mikokags1231
Summary: Im not good with summaries....but...um...please read...


Dear Death…

* * *

A girl around twelve sat in the dark corner of the sidewalk, rain pouring over her, her tears mixed with rain as she silently weeps. People stare and point at her broken figure and walk away. She tries to smile and wipe the flowing water from her face, but she can't, she's too broken. She's too much hurt. Screams of people she doesn't know haunt endlessly in her head, she tries to stop the voices... Damn these voices…

She walked home, not caring if anyone would stare at her, not caring if anyone would laugh at her.

_Where was home?_

She gave a bitter laugh at herself. She has no home. No home. No family. No one.

But why is she this hard on herself? Why won't her mind, heart and soul accept that she's alone in the world? Searching for no one. Tears seeping down her eyes as she hums a haunting tune. A tune no one has heard.

She dreams of being a teacher. Simple as that. She wanted someone to call her beautiful, _bellisma…_ She wanted a friend. For now she was only twelve. She would stay forever that way, she wanted to die badly, and she wanted to die desperately.

"Dear death, I wish u could take me, take me now. I don't wanna be here, to be here alone, to be here with no one. Why did Kami do this to me? I didn't do anything wrong to make him hate me that he's torturing me like this. I know I'll go to hell, cuz suicide's a sin. But to tell the whole world this… Life's a bitch and so am I. So please take me now or I'll cut my head off. I don't know how but I can slit my wrist and then I gone. Why don't you take me now, im all yours, why dya take away my family when you know it was the only thing that made me the happiest girl on earth. Why? Why does the world have a grudge against me that it's killing me to know that the people you love are gone and never coming back? I can't do this alone. And so I wanna die. So I can never be sad and regret what I am."

She screamed these words; these words will stay forever in her head. Wishing, Hoping and praying that everything she wants will come true one day or another.

Her body paled; she was wet, cold, hungry and homeless. It wasn't a pretty sight to see.

She remembered when she was just about ten, men were already hooting and cat calling at her. She just ignored their hoots. But she had to admit she is sexy, even if she's just twelve.

She looked around and noticed she was at the playground. She gave a sad smile to herself. She missed her family. Her brother. Her parents. Her grandpa. Everyone one of them. She sat down the swing, which was as wet as her. Tears streamed down her eyes again. But these aren't tears of sadness. It was tears of confusion. She was lost, was she happy? Embarrassed? Scared? Sad? What!

She gazed at the street as she saw a boy coming towards her. He looked like he was thirteen; He had long silver hair, golden orbs, and cute triangular puppy ears on his head. What was he?

… _A Hanyou?..._

She wiped her tears that were continuously streaming down her cheeks.

"Um…hi… Im Inuyasha Takahashi and I was wondering why's a girl like you soaking wet and that she's here all alone, crying?" he asked her, looking at her intensively with his deep molten orbs.

She stared at him and whispered, "Im Kagome Higurashi, and I was wondering why's a guy like you asking me why im here alone, crying my heart out and is soaking wet?"

It gave Inuyasha shivers that this girl actually got something to spat back at him. He smirked. "I was just asking Ka-go-me, sorry, but I was just concerned cuz it looks like you lost something dear to you." (Isn't it obvious?)

She sighed and stood up. "How come you just met me and now you're starting to ask me questions about what I've lost?" She spluttered the question in his face. "I was just asking Kag, and whoa, so you lost a person? I know how it feels to lose someone Kagome, that's why im asking you, im just concerned." He yelled and it cost Kagome for once to shut up. " Come on, I know you don't have a home by what you're wearing, and I so know you're hungry by what your pale skin looks like, so come on." He carried her and was surprised that she fitted in his arms perfectly and even if she was hungry, she was…

_Sexy?..._

"Thank you" she whispered and fell asleep on his chest. Inuyasha, not minding if he was wet, carried her all the way home. His parents felt pity for the poor girl, but have no intention to adopt her cuz they know that she was the one for Inuyasha.

He laid her on his bed and smiled. He finally had a friend. He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"You're safe." He whispered and walked out of his room. Letting the exhausted girl rest.

* * *

If it nice? What do you think? Just tell me if you want a sequel or something longer.

Love y'all!!!!


End file.
